Simply, Taz and Up
by CaityR
Summary: Taz and Up meet at her Quinceañera and they become an inseparable duo. Follows their time together from first meeting. Written by a TUp shipper who saw a significant lack in TUp fics recently. Rated T because of Taz's colourful language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Taz and Up - Team Starkid do and that's a fact I can't change.

Saturday morning came around just like any other warm July day as Taz lumbered out of bed, tripped on a soft blanket and fell straight to the floor. Her curly black mass of hair made friends with the cool blue carpet which flooded her room.

"Ugh" Taz not so eloquently said to nobody in particular.

She raised herself to her feet and blew a stray ringlet out of her path of vision. Two large floor-to-ceiling mirrors showed her that really she should have washed her face by now, but her thoughts were sidetracked by the garish pink and red dress threatening to slip off the hanger at the end of her wardrobe. She huffed in frustration, remembering that this Saturday was special: it was the day of her Quinceañera and the day, in the eyes of her family at least, she became a woman.

"Taz, jou better be awake by de time I get to de top of dese stairs" Her mother called out right on cue.

"Sí mamá" Taz replied barely loud enough to be heard.

Taz stumbled across her slightly untidy room and rubbed her eyes as she reached her monstrosity of a dress before slipping it over her head. She did a quick twirl and told herself it was to shake all the fabric out and that she certainly did not enjoy the weightless feeling. Despite the clashing of pinks and reds (which her mama should have known better than to choose), she had to admit the dress settled prettily on her tiny form.

A/N: Sorry this first part is so short. I promise longer chapters will follow - I just want to publish my first fanfic and I'm more than a little bit excited!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well hija, are jou awake?" Her mamá's lilting voice accompanied three loud knocks on the door.

"Sí mamá, I'm awake _and dressed_" Taz put extra emphasis on the last part of her response, hoping to impress her mamá.

The door opened and Isabella Lopez rushed in gushing at how grown up her daughter looked. She brushed imaginary dust off Taz's frock and leaned back to admire the handiwork.

Taz was beginning to feel embarrassed; she was far more comfortable in her day to day attire than in a dress which cost a significant fraction of her papá's monthly wage. Sensing the attention would soon send her daughter loco, Isabella withdrew from Taz's room.

"Jou can wear jour nuevo heels today, hija" Isabella said as the door shut.

Her mamá gone, Taz retrieved the heels from where she'd stashed them under her bed months ago in the vain hope that Isabella would not force her to wear the offending footwear.

Taz had grudgingly agreed to the purchase of the pale pink heels and they wouldn't have been too bad if they didn't have a repulsive strip of diamantes following the curve of the sole. _Really_, thought Taz, _shoes should be practical._

Taz lifted the shoebox by one corner as though the objects inside were radioactive but she came to the realisation that as her mamá had forced her to wear them, they had to go on her feet. Lopez's don't say no to their mamá's and live to tell the tale.

Dress on, shoes on, face washed and hair brushed, Taz deemed herself ready for whatever her Quinceañera could throw at her. She wobbled across her room, to the door and down the stairs testing out her walking abilities in the extremely impractical shoes. Satisfied, she called to her papá.

"Papá I'm ready" her words didn't take long to reach him.

"No, jou're not" was the response.

Taz gave a frustrated huff and prepared for the stubborn verbal battle which threatened to begin and had become commonplace between papá and hija over the years.

"Don't stress hija, I just mean jou need one last thing" her papá's voice was gentler than usual. Taz was confused for a second before she felt a thin metal chain chill her neck. Immediately assuming the worst, Taz tensed her neck and made ready for the incoming strangulation, her face contorting with the effort.

Her papá caught her reflection in the mirror on the wall opposite and chuckled.

"Relax Taz, it's just a necklace" grimace turned into smile as she looked down and saw the dainty pendant floating above the pink dress' neckline.

Smile turned into chuckle as she noticed her papá had added a little personal touch: the pendant was in the shape of a zapper, complete with a green gemstone as the outburst of laser.

~oooOOOooo~

Isabella walked in the room and saw her two favourite people in a loving embrace and quietly smiled to herself, wishing she had her camera to hand.


End file.
